


любимец

by honeyedsun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Petplay, Sub Bucky Barnes, idk what this is tbh, like what if humans were touched the same way cats n dogs are, my mind goes weird places, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedsun/pseuds/honeyedsun
Summary: it was in a way…expected, when Steve texted Natasha,tell the others Bucky needs some attention.





	любимец

**Author's Note:**

> so, i don't really know where this came from but it's basically 2.5k of bucky being petted by the others?? idk basically my mind went hey what if humans were pet the same way cats n dogs are  
> this is also my first fic in a while idk if this flows smoothly at all or if the characterisation is off but ayy! hope you enjoy
> 
> любимец = lyubimets = favorite, pet, darling

It started like this, Steve coming back home from grocery shopping. The Stark Tower always kept groceries stocked up on all floors andfridges, specific to what each person wanted so long as they informed Jarvis, but Steve sometimes liked to go to the store physically and see what other options there were in the 21st Century.

So, he came back from getting groceries, after his usual morning run with Sam and showering and getting a coffee and pastry from the café a block over.  Bucky stayed in bed; he burrowed further under the blankets and several pillows he insisted on having around him on the side where Steve wasn’t pressed against him.

He was absentmindedly putting away the new things he had bought; cashew butter (so unlike the regular old sandy peanut butter they had had in the past) that he thought would go well with the banana-like things they got from Chinatown he and Bucky preferred over the fake bananas the normal grocery stores sold. Strawberries, blueberries and a melon he had bought from the farmers market, and a fresh loaf of bread that was laid out on display.

It wasn’t until he finished putting things away that his eyes swept across the living room, stopping at a human sized lump sitting on the floor next to the sofa.

Oh.

He had expected Bucky to still be in bed at this time, curled up with the blanket tucked in at all sides. Instead, Bucky was sat with his knees tucked up neatly against his chest, a throw usually flung over the back of the sofa wrapped tightly around him.

‘Hey, Buck,’ he said softly. He didn’t respond. Steve crossed over to him slowly, reaching out to rest his hand on top of Bucky’s head. His eyes closed in response, features that were a little tense before smoothing out. ‘You ok?’ Steve asked.

Silence again. Bucky looked up at him, eyes questioning, nudging his hand to urge him to continue. Steve carded his fingers through his dark hair, ruffled and still messy from bed. He assessed him quickly, noting his stiff shoulders and the tight way he had his hands locked around the back of his thighs.

‘You want your collar?’ A little exhale came out, a minute nod that Steve would have missed if he wasn’t looking so closely.

‘Alright. Stay here and I’ll be back.’

Bucky did better when Steve told him everything he was going to do when he was like this, better when Steve gave him simple instructions to follow. Bucky breathed in and out again, letting his shoulders relax a little more and his back slacken. Steve went quickly into their bedroom to get his collar, where they kept it safe in the drawer of their bedside table. He didn’t waste time straightening out their bed or the pillows that lay haphazardly on the floor, instead heading straight back out to Bucky.

He approached slow again, Bucky’s eyes already on him once he was within eyesight. Bucky tilted his head up in response, swallowing as Steve let the strap of leather encircle his throat and carefully fastened it into place. His eyes were dark, soft when he met Steve’s and let a small smile cross his face.

‘Better?’ Steve asked.  Bucky nodded. Even though the collar was always kept in the same place when Bucky wasn’t wearing it, Bucky always preferred Steve to put it on for him, even if it meant waiting.

‘What do you want, Buck?’ Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky felt like talking right now; sometimes he preferred to remain in his own headspace. Bucky didn’t respond verbally, instead nudging Steve’s hand with his head again and waiting until Steve understood him, which wasn’t long. He stroked through Bucky’s hair, considering.

‘You want to be pet?’ A low murmur of agreement came from Bucky.

‘Good boy.’ He looked at Bucky, looked at the way he was slumped and leaning against the side of his leg. He let his hand trail down over his ear, along the side of his back.

They had discussed these kinds of things before when they were figuring out who they were again, how to fit together. Steve had thought about how Bucky was always a tactile person before everything had happened, how easily he touched other people on their arms and backs and sat close, closer than needed. He was never one to shy away from casual touches, thighs touching when they sat, never turned down a backrub. When they were around people they trusted, now, at least.

‘You want what we were talking about a couple of nights ago?’ Bucky looked up at him, eyes soft from the contact he was getting and vulnerable in the position he was sat in.

‘Yeah.’

‘Alright. I’ll go get your leash, ok?’ He nodded twice, shifting his position so he wasn’t leaning against Steve and sat in his waiting position, nice and patient.

Steve took his phone out quickly once he was walking down the hallway to their room again, sending a quick text to Natasha. He knew she would spread the word quickly, leaving him to focus on Bucky. The leash was hung up with their belts and he took it out, doubling it in his hand until he got back to Bucky. He was sitting in the same position, waiting so nicely for him.

Steve lifted his chin gently with a finger whilst he hooked the leash into place, then tugged Bucky up so he was standing on his feet. If they were playing in their flat, it would have been a different story. But today wasn’t about that. It was about Bucky, making him feel safe and cared for. Steve led him out of their flat, keeping an eye on him as Bucky followed a step behind. He looked apprehensive, eyes continually roaming even though this part of Stark Towers was secured only for the Avengers.

‘You’re doing well, pet. Just follow me,’ he murmured, just so Bucky could hear him. Bucky had his eyes set on the hand that had the leash curled around it, jaw set determinedly. They headed down for the common room, where Steve knew at least a few of their friends would be. He entered first, letting Bucky trail behind him, still a little uncertain.

The thing was, even though this thing between them was never explained to the others, they still understood to a certain extent. Never questioned why some days Bucky wore a collar and was quieter and hid behind Steve, why sometimes Steve curled around him possessively and fed him from his own hands instead of letting Bucky do it himself. There were some movie nights where Bucky ended up stretched across the sofa touching several bodies, Steve absentmindedly scratching his head while other rested their hands on his ankles.

They all had different ways of coping, and Bucky’s way somehow at times benefitted all of them. Bruce, when he was more scared of touching anyone, let Bucky slouch inattentively against his leg when he was sitting on the floor. Natasha, when she needed something to focus on with her hands and decided to work out all the knots in his back. And so, it was in a way…expected, when Steve texted Natasha, _tell the others Bucky needs some attention._

Sam, Bruce and Natasha were in the common room, with some kind of nature documentary playing on the ostentatious widescreen TVs present in the tower. Natasha’s eyes flickered up sharply, whilst the other two paid no notice and continued their conversation. The sofa was one of those wide, long corner sofas, so plush that you sank into it once you sat down.

Steve sat first, next to Natasha. He kept the leash wrapped in his hand so Bucky had to follow it to sit next to his feet. Natasha focused her attention solely on Bucky. Steve was sure that he could feel her eyes on his back, following the leash that connected Steve and Bucky.

‘This is new,’ she said, voice low. She took the leash gently in her hand, sides of it barely touching her fingers. Ran her hand up to Bucky’s throat, where it connected to the collar. She gave it a slight pull down, as if to test that it really held. Bucky gave a low moan in response.

‘Hush, pet. Be good.’ She left her hand resting on the nape of his neck, until he stilled and tilted his head back a little further.

‘Good boy.’ She let her hand run up into his hair, manicured fingers appearing every so often between dark locks. A few minutes passed like this, the leash in his hand, Bucky’s head in hers, their attention split between Bucky and the TV and slowly assessing, wondering how far to take this. He looked so content like this, so good, lips slightly parted in pleasure and breathing shallow, slouched against Steve’s leg.

‘How about getting him up on the sofa with us?’ Sam suggested, shifting slightly next to Natasha so he was facing them.

‘Isn’t ‘no pets on the furniture’ a house rule?’ Natasha asked slyly, tone giving away that she wasn’t serious. Bucky still reacted to her words, tilting his head even further so he faced the ceiling and was almost able to look at Natasha’s face.

‘Alright,’ Steve said, shooting a barely concealed amused look at Natasha. ‘No teasing our Buck.’ He tugged on the leash slightly, making Bucky turn round to look at him questioningly.

‘Up,’ he said, and Bucky rose up onto his knees, looking at them sitting in a row and raised an eyebrow at him, clearly saying, _where am I supposed to go, dumbass?_

‘Ah,’ Steve said, lip curling. ‘Not on the sofa Buck, you heard Natasha. But I guess you can always lie on top of us. That sound good?’ Bucky nodded quickly, resting one hand on Steve’s thigh and another on the sofa. They all rearranged themselves, Sam and Bruce moving down slightly so Bucky’s ass fit in between Sam and Natasha. He moved carefully until he was sure his weight was distributed amongst them evenly, then settled with a sigh with his head in Steve’s lap.

‘You good?’ Steve asked, hand half on his neck and half on his hair. Bucky nodded, curling a hand around Steve’s knee. He smoothed Bucky’s hair back from his face so he could see his face, his reaction as he rubbed his cheek against the denim of Steve’s jeans. Natasha rucked his shirt up a little, just so she could touch the bare skin of his back, golden and warm.

She let fingers trail up his back, disappearing under the white t-shirt he had worn to sleep last night. Steve could still see the outline of her fingers, when she scratched his skin teasingly, and followed along the sharp line of his shoulder blades. Bruce was more absentminded in this, simply letting his hands rest on the curve of Bucky’s bare ankle, gazing at the TV and whatever was showing; deer, in a forest, it seemed like. Sam was simply playing with the fabric of Bucky’s sweatpants, running his fingers along the hemline and bunching the fabric into waves.

Natasha pulled his t-shirt up even further; impatient as always and exposing his back to all of them. She slid her hand up and down the slight curve of his hip, trailing slowly as she approached the waistband of his pants.

‘What about we get his shirt off?’ Steve suggested. It was already up around his chest, rumpled and barely covering his nipples. Bucky rose up a little bit as Steve manhandled his shirt off, pliant and loose and already relaxing back once his shirt was off. Natasha was free to explore then, tracing fingers up and down in meaningless patterns. Sam moved his hand to rest on Bucky’s hipbone, thumb rubbing against the ridge he could feel there.

Natasha always liked to push things a little further, see what would happen. She moved her hand around to Bucky’s front, rubbing against his stomach first, a little higher to his midsection. Bucky turned a little, rested his back against Natasha’s stomach so she had better access and Steve had a better view of his face. His eyes were dark, wanting as he watched Natasha’s hand, fluttering closed every now and then as he got lost in the sensation. And her hand went higher, until her fingers just grazed his nipples, maybe on accident, but most likely not. Bucky arched into her touch in response, mouth slack but his movement saying _yes, yes, please –_

Natasha acquiesced, fanning her fingers out, drifting back and forth over one until it stood out proudly and took it between her finger and thumb, rolling slowly. All eyes were on Bucky, his reaction, his own hand almost reaching for the other one.

‘Ah, ah, _lyubimets_ ’ Natasha murmured. ‘We’ll take care of you, remember?’

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, meeting hers in a haze. He nodded, letting his hands fall back to his sides and shifting again to give her better access. Sam took over from Natasha’s previous job, hand sliding across his back and his side, to any bare skin he could reach. Bucky’s skin was soft and smooth; he liked to indulge these days, in fancy bath bombs and shower foams and body butters that made him smell like strawberries and vanilla.

Bruce moved from where he was sitting, lifting Bucky’s ankles and setting them down carefully, then sitting on the floor so he was facing Bucky. He brushed the edge of his thumb against Bucky’s other nipple, the one that Natasha hadn’t laid a claim to. Careful, slow, all the while watching Bucky’s face and taking pleasure in that solely. And Steve didn’t blame him. Bucky looked beautiful like this, letting the others do what they wanted to him, taking it like he was supposed to, wanted to. Soft and so easy for them.

They stayed like this, Sam reaching for the remote and putting some movie on that none of them really had to concentrate on. The afternoon passed on, sun filtering through the thin curtains, shadows changing as the sun changed position. They changed positions every so often, depending on which body part they wanted access to.

Moving Bucky so Steve could knead his feet, Bruce sitting back on the sofa and running his hands through Bucky’s hair, plaiting little sections. Natasha teasingly pinching little nips on Bucky’s hip, never too hard to leave a mark but enough to learn that Bucky liked it. And it passed on, Natasha murmuring sweet little phases like ‘my little _lyubimets_ , so good for us’. Sam not as upfront but continually checking ‘you doing alright, buddy?’, Bruce and Steve watching, smiling softly, with Bucky so relaxed and enjoying every single moment of having their hands on him.


End file.
